The present invention relates to improvements in baby swings, and in particular to a baby swing support structure which provides enhanced stability and improved access to a baby seat suspended from the swing support structure.
A wide variety of baby swings are presently available. Most of them comprise four legs which extend downwardly to form a support structure. In side elevation, the legs are generally straight and typically define a triangle, with the front legs extending downwardly and forwardly and the rear legs extending downwardly and rearwardly. In front elevation, the legs are spaced apart at the top and extend downwardly and slightly outwardly to form a four legged support.
Most of the available swing structures have a cross support at the top joining the two triangles, and the baby swing itself is suspended at its ends on the cross piece. The cross piece or other upper portion of the support structure may mount an electrical or mechanical motor which may be activated to cause the swing to swing forwardly and rearwardly in a gentle fashion.
More recently a snap-together plastic assembly having a U-shaped central structure with a pair of triangular legs, one at each upstanding leg of the U-shaped central structure has been developed. The U-shaped structure is open at the top, the swing is suspended from the U at the tops of the legs of the U-shaped structure and a motor means is provided for swinging the depending seat forwardly and rearwardly.
In virtually all of the current baby swings, side access to the seat is not readily available and the child must be accessed from the front.
It would be of substantial advantage to provide an improved baby swing support structure in which the baby seat may be accessed from the side as well as from the front, and in which the base of the child swing at the front provides stabilizing structure so that when a baby is accessed, the swing support structure does not tend to be tipped.